Birthday Party It Up
Plot Jessica and Brittney turn 8 and the family decide to throw them a birthday party with Austin Moon as the special guest. Amber and Brittney become friends Cast *Emma Watson as Brittney Hampton and Jessica Hampton *Jesse Mccartney as Damian Hampton *Katelyn Tarver as Molly Hampton *Cole Sprouse as Jeremy Hampton *Evanna Lynch as Paige Hampton *Sierra McCormickSierra McCormick as Katelyn Hampton *Halston Sage as Lindsay Hampton *Jennette Mccrudy as Anna Hamptonl *Lori Loughlin as Melissa Hampton *Adam Beach as Chris Hampton *G. Hannelius as Claire Ross and Talia Green * Ross Lynch as Austin Moon *Aubrey K. Miller as Selene Blue *Ciara Bravo as Bianca Carter *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Martinez *Victoria Justice as Rachel Watson *Melissa Ziegler as herself *Mackenzie Ziegler as herself *Maddie Ziegler as herself and Avery Douglas *Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals 'Scene 1' Brittney and Jessica Wake up*. Brittney Hi Jessi. Jessica Hey Britt. Brittney turns on the cd player to a Austin Moon song* Brittney and Jessica good morning Austin * looking at thier austin moon poster and blow a kiss to it Sapphire woof woof Moonstone meow meow Jessica Hi Moonstone Brittney Hey Sapphire Melissa Jessica Brittney breakfast Jessica and Brittney Coming mommy Melissa to Chris did you get Austin Moon to perform at the party Chris yes Melissa Good Molly Why is Austin Moon Performing Melissa its a Birthday Presnet to the girls Molly okay Brittney And Jessica Walk in * Lindsay Happy Brithday Briittney Hands her a Presnet * Brittney Thanks * Gasps Lindsay i love it and Jessica This is for You from Molly Molly Hands her the Presnet Jessica Gasp Molly i love it Party Dresses Molly Yes Jessica Mommy Can we have our big presnet now Melissa No sweetheart not yet Brittney Aww Nuts Chris Youre going to have to wait until your party to see your big present Brittney Ok Phone Rings * Molly Hello Talia is Katelyn there Dorrbell Rings Brittney Ill Get it Brittney Opens door* Brittney amber jessica ambers here Amber i want to talk to you brittney Brittney Come in Amber im sorry being mean Brittney its ok Amber oh can you forgive me and be friends Brittney yes oh heres a invitation to my party tonight Amber Cool Smiles at Brittney let me ask my mom Melissa Hi Lisa Lisa Hey Melissa Amber mom may i go to brittneys party tonight Lisa yes you may ill just pick her up after the party melissa Melissa ok Lisa lets go find you a party dress amber Brittney see you at my party Amber ok Melissa jeremy need you to dj for the party Jeremy why cant you get Tristan to do it Tristan im on food and drink duty Jeremy ok Doorbell Rings * Katelyn Ill Get it Katelyn Opens Door Bianca Hey Katelyn Katelyn Hey Bianca ready for school Bianca yes Katelyn bye mom Melissa bye sweetie Talia whats with the Katelyn were thorwing a party for jessica and brittney Taila oh 'Scene 2' Mlelissa and Mackenzie are at the mall * Melissa Walks over to Melissa and Brittney Brittney Hey Kenzie Mackenzie hey Britt Melissa what are you doing at the mall Melissa shopping for decorations for brittneys party Brittney here gives mackenzie a invitation Mackenzie whats this Brittney Its a Invitation to my party tonight Mackenzie oh thanks mom can i go Melissa i guess so Mackenzie thanks mom brittney i heard youre joining the team Brittney yeah lindsay katelyn and i are Mackenzie well we have a rival Brittney really who Mackenzie Candy Apples Brittney oh wow Mackenzie:Abby says we've got to be fierce so we can kick there butts Brittney:Oh really, well i have to go and catch up with my friends.BYE Mackenzie:BYE Melissa:Mackenzie lets go and rehearse the dance for the party Mackenzie:Okay (Melissa and Mackenzie heading out of the Mall) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes